Ranger Connections
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ranger Team Episode 11. Tommy and Kimberly are back together, but Mesogog wants to ruin it.
1. Swamped And Basketball

RANGER CONNECTIONS

DISCLAIMER

It's not mine, but belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I **do** own Gragon and the Crangons however.

INTRODUCTION

Today on _Ranger Team_: Tommy and Kimberly celebrate their getting back together by playing a pick up game of basketball with their friends. Their merriment is short-lived when one of Mesogog's monsters goes on the rampage. Can the Rangers defeat this new menace? Find out next on: _Ranger Team_!

CHAPTER ONE: SWAMPED AND BASKETBALL

Hailey's Cyberspace was the busiest anybody had ever seen it. Kira Ford was singing a new song as Trent Fernandez was making smoothies. Ethan James and Conner McKnight were right up front, listening to the girl. Hailey Johnson, the owner, was behind the counter, filling up Trent's trays. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hailey's Cyberspace," she announced. She listened for a few minutes. Then, "No. Sorry. Can't help you." Meanwhile, at Reefside Friends, it was just as packed. Emily Williams and Angela Chambers furiously kept the smoothies and shakes coming.

"Where are Jason and the others? This is **their** place!" Angela fumed.

"Come on, Angela. Tommy and Kimberly just got back together," Emily said reasonably.

"True," Angela conceded. They continued to serve their customers. Meanwhile, Jason Lee Scott, Thomas "Tommy" Oliver, Kimberly Hart, William "Billy" Cranston, Trini Quan, Rockwell "Rocky" DeSantos, Adam Park, Aiesha Campbell, and Katherine "Kat" Hillard were playing basketball in the Reefside Park. Kimberly somersaulted through the air and the ball went through the net.

"All right, Kim!" Tommy cheered. He pulled her close and gave her a kiss.

"Aw, come on, guys! I thought we were playin' basketball here!" Zack complained good-naturedly.

"Yeah, come on. Cut that out," Jason added. Just then, they heard a strange rustling.


	2. The Monster

DISCLAIMER

It's not mine, but property of Haim Saban, Fox Kids and Disney. You know, except for Gragon and the Crangons.

Everyone stopped.

"What was that?" Jason demanded, his leader instincts going on the alert.

"I don't know," Tommy responded. The rustling came again.

"You think it's Mesogog?" Kimberly asked, her arm linked through his.

"Man, I hope not," Zack said. Each of the Rangers stiffened.

"You think we should morph?" Trini asked quietly.

"It may be just an animal. We can't jump the gun," Katherine objected.

"Kat's right," Jason agreed. Once again, the rustling came.

"Rangers, spread out," Jason instructed. The rest of the team did as they were told. Suddenly, a gigantic roar filled the air!

"INCOMING!" Zack warned. Everyone stiffened and right before their eyes, a black-colored creature materialized!


	3. Going Into Action

DISCLAIMER

It's not mine, but the property of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Except for Gragon, the Crangons, and this monster of course.

"What is that thing?" Tommy wondered.

"I don't know. But it's Morphin Time!" Jason exclaimed.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" Rocky, Adam, Aiesha, and Katherine chorused.

"Tigerzord!" Tommy began.

"Mastodon!" Zack continued.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly hailed.

"Triceratops!" Billy yelled.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini exclaimed.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason finished. As soon as they were morphed, the Rangers went on the offensive. The Red and Yellow Ninja Rangers came at the monster from both sides as the Blue and Pink Rangers attacked from the front and back. The monster fell to the ground.

"Good teamwork, guys," the Red Ranger approved.

"Come on! Let's get him while he's down!" the Red Ninja Ranger encouraged. They all rushed the creature, but this time, it radiated a large, black ball of energy, which knocked the Rangers to the ground.

"I am The Energizer and you haven't seen the last of me, you pathetic Power Rangers!" the villain sneered. Then, it disappeared, via an invisaportal.


	4. The Lowdown

DISCLAIMER

Now, you all **know** that the original characters aren't mine. Just Gragon and the Crangons. Everything else belongs to Fox Kids, Haim Saban, and Disney. Oh, and I put a scene in here between Cestria and Billy since I promised not to disregard their relationship. So far in this series, I've been doing just that. So, sorry.

"Power down!" the Red Ranger cried. Immediately, the Rangers were civilians again.

"Man, what is Mesogog up to?" Zack wondered in frustration.

"I don't know. But it can't be good," Tommy responded.

"I think we should let the others know," Jason stated.

"Affirmative," Billy agreed. Jason touched his communicator. "Conner. Conner, come in," he said.

"Yeah. What's up?" the man heard the newest Red Ranger ask.

"We all need to meet in Tommy's lab," Jason replied.

"On our way," Conner promised. Then, he signed off. After looking around one last time just to be safe, the Rangers teleported.

"Hey, what's goin' on man? You sounded pretty worried," Conner said.

"We just encountered a pretty nasty monster," Jason replied.

"And you didn't call us?" Kira queried.

"We held our own, but before he left, he said we hadn't seen the last of him," Tommy replied.

"Bad guys don't generally retreat," Ethan said.

"That's right. That's why we **all** have to be careful and keep our eyes peeled," Kimberly instructed.

"Right," the younger Rangers agreed. Just then, beeping emitted from the computers.

"What's going on?" Trent asked quickly.

"We have an incoming transmission from Aquitar," Zordon announced.

"On screen," Tommy commanded.

"Billy, are you all right?" a woman asked.

"Who's that?" Ethan wondered.

"That's Cestria. Billy's girlfriend," Tommy answered.

"I'm fine, Cestria. I apologize for my lack of contact with you. It's been quite hectic here and I'm afraid I let my behavior become remiss," Billy apologized.

"That is quite all right. As long as you are unharmed," Cestria accepted.

"You don't have to worry about me, Cestria. I have the power to protect me," Billy reminded her.

"I cannot help it, Billy," Cestria stated. Then, "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Cestria," Billy told her.

"And I think this is our cue to leave," Aiesha murmured. With that, thirteen Rangers left the lab. Zordon watched as Billy and Cestria continued to talk.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry if Cestria's speech seems stilted, it just seemed to be how they Aquitian Rangers spoke. If I'm wrong tell me, and I'll fix it.


	5. The Villains' Plan

DISCLAIMER

It's still not mine. It still belongs to Fox Kids, Haim Saban, and Disney. Except for Gragon and the Crangons, which are mine. Was anybody else surprised to see the new rating system? I know **I** was. When I first saw it, I was like 'Huh?'. It'll take some getting used to.

In their lair, Mesogog turned to the Energizer.

"You have down your work well," he hissed.

"Thank you, my lord. However, I am not finished," Energizer responded.

"You bet your boots you're not," Gragon sharply stated. Goldar and Scorpina looked to each other.

"'You bet your boots'?" the woman repeated in an undertone. Her golden-clad monkey only shrugged.

"Here's what you're going to do next, Energizer. You're going to let the Rangers stew for a bit, return to Reefside, where you'll destroy the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger. The Black Dino Ranger will fall, and the rest as they say is history," Mesogog stated. The villains laughed wickedly.


	6. Waiting

DISCLAIMER

As usual, I only own Gragon and the Crangons. Everything else belongs to Fox Family, Haim Saban, and Disney.

That day, after school, the Rangers convened at Reefside Park.

"So why are we here?" Conner wondered.

"We're all on edge," Jason responded.

"Yeah, so?" Trent asked.

"So, there's only one way to cure that," Zack continued.

"Oh, yeah. What's that?" Ethan wondered.

"We play some basketball!" Zack exclaimed.

"WHOO-HOO!" some of the Rangers cheered.

"Seven vs. seven, let's go," Kimberly stated. With that, the Rangers split into two teams. Jason, Zack, Trini, Kira, Ethan, Billy, and Rocky were one team while Kimberly, Tommy, Adam, Aiesha, Trent, Katherine, and Conner made up the other players.

"You guys are goin' down!" Jason warned.

"Bring it on!" Kimberly encouraged.

"Watch out for Kim! She cheats!" Jason warned.

"Who me?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, you!" Jason retorted.

"Hey, we gonna yak all day or play some B-ball?" Zack queried.

"He's right. Let's get with it," Kimberly agreed. With that, they laid down the ground rules. Then, they began the game.s


	7. Attack On Kimberly

DISCLAIMER

Okay, you all know the drill. I only own Gragon and the Crangons. The rest is the property of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Two hours later, the fourteen Rangers collapsed onto the ground.

"Yeah! That was a good game!" Kimberly cheered.

"Man, what are you talking about? It was bogus!" Zack panted.

"Aw, you're just sore 'cause we whupped your tail," Kimberly teased.

"You only won 'cause you cheated, Kim," Jason accused.

"Okay, guys. Break it up," Tommy told them.

"I think we better go," Ethan said, standing back up.

"Yeah, I haven't even **started** on my English paper," Conner agreed as he and the Dino Rangers did the same.

"And Zack and I probably need to do some damage control with Emily and Angela," Jason stated.

"Oh, man. I hear that," groaned Zack. With a sigh, he and everyone else stood up. One-by-one, they dispersed until only Tommy and Kimberly remained. He took her hands and pulled her in close. They kissed. _Tommy, Tommy_, Kimberly's heart and mind sang. Tommy's pulse raced. He loved kissing Kimberly. When they were together, it felt so right. Suddenly, Tommy pulled away.

"Aw, man. I'm sorry, Beautiful. I gotta get home to grade papers," he told her.

"Aw, man," Kimberly groaned. He laughed.

"Hey, I'll catch ya later, okay?" he queried.

"Sure. On the flip side," she agreed. They laughed. Then, he walked off. Kimberly began a routine, complete with handstands, back flips, and aerial twists. Suddenly, something slammed into her, causing her to fall on the ground. The woman promptly picked herself up and took a defensive stance. She looked around to see swarms of Crangons, Triptoids, Putties, and Tyrannodrones.

"Great! Figures!" the woman exclaimed. "Come on!" she dared. The creatures surrounded her.


	8. Power Connection

DISCLAIMER

It's not mine. It belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. However, I **do** own Gragon and the Crangons.

While Kimberly was being attacked, Tommy was at home, grading papers.

"Oh, Conner. You've got the right idea bud, you're just a little off," he chuckled. At least the soccer player had tried, which was more than the science teacher could say for Derrick, one of Conner's teammates. He went to make a mark on the paperthen slumped over in pain.

"Kimberly," he moaned. _No use. She's so outnumbered_, he thought. The jolt came again. Groaning in pain, Tommy managed to reach his communicator.

"Guys, we gotta go to the park. Kim's in trouble," he reported.

"Okay, bro," came Jason's voice. Then, the science teacher teleported himself to the location. Once there, he and the other Rangers jumped into the fray.

"Glad you guys could make it," Kimberly huffed.

"What? You thought we'd leave you with all the fun?" Jason teased. Finally, the creatures were defeated.

"Whoo! Thank goodness," Kimberly breathed. Just then, an invisaportal materialized and produced Energizer.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I told you wimps you hadn't seen the last of me," the monster cackled.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy and Jason chorused.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" Rocky, Adam, Aiesha and Katherine exclaimed.

"Tigerzord!" Tommy began.

"Mastodon!" Zack yelled.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly Hailed.

"Triceratops!" Billy cried

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini shrieked.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason finished.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" Conner, Kira, and Ethan chorused.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" Trent spoke up. In a flash of light, all became Power Rangers.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" the Dino Rangers yelled.

"Power Cannon!" The Mighty Morphin and Ninja Rangers hailed. The two weapons were combined and the concentrated energy blast ended up being the creatures' demise.

"YES! And he is outta here!" the Black Ranger cheered.

"Chalk up another win for the good guys," the Black Ninja Ranger stated. The two Black Rangers chuckled and slapped five.


	9. Swamped Again

DISCLAIMER

Not mine. It belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons. And I know the song that Kira sings is stupid, but at least it's mine and not theirs.

Trent balanced the tray in his hands and walked to the table.

"Great. Once again, we're completely packed," Hailey grumbled, only half-irritated.

"Oh, come on, Hailey. Admit it. You love it," Tommy egged. Kimberly smacked him in the chest.

"Be nice," she scolded. Meanwhile, Kira was singing a song.

_I don't know why I take this. Everything we do is hit or miss. Come on baby, come on baby, make a decision. Make a decision. Make a decision. Make a decision, baby. Yes, no, or maybe…_

Ethan looked at Conner.

"Interesting," the blue-clad youth said.

"Yeah. Not one of her best, but still kinda good," his friend admitted.

"Yeah," agreed Ethan. Meanwhile, Trent had been running trays back and forth to various tables and the counter. On one of the runs, he failed to see Cassidy and Devin who were checking the girl's book bag. The trio collided and everything went flying. The bag and its contents landed at a table in the far right corner of the room, while the food flew to the left.

"Whoa. Food accessory," Devin breathed, seeing that the victuals had landed on a patron's clothes.

"My bag!" Cassidy wailed.

"Aw, man. Sorry guys," Trent apologized. Everybody laughed heartily.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Ranger Team_: Cassidy and Devin take a new approach in finding the Rangers' identities, which causes them to be captured by Mesogog. Can the Rangers rescue their friends without exposing their secret? Find out next time on: _Ranger Team_!


End file.
